Crash Nebula
"Crash Nebula" is the 71st episode of The Fairly OddParents. It aired on July 2, 2004. Butch Hartman had attempted to create Crash Nebula as a spin-off animated series. Synopsis The episode chronicled Sprig Speevak. He attended the Celestial Academy, a school where kids all over the universe learn to become space heroes. Sprig deals with the same problems all high school students go through (girls, bullies, popular kids, teachers, etc.) in sci-fi style. The episode tells about Crash Nebula before he became a space hero. The episode included segments of Timmy. In these animated segments, Cosmo and Wanda tried to guess what the episode is about, causing Timmy to miss portions of the episode. When they finally answer, it is the end of the episode, and Timmy had missed the whole thing. Cast The Fairly OddParents *Tara Strong as Timmy *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda Crash Nebula *James Arnold Taylor as Sprig Speevak/Crash Nebula *Richard Horvitz as Chuck *Jim Ward as Dif, Pa Speevak *Nika Futterman as Ani *Justin Berfield as Ving *Michael Clarke Duncan as Rockwell *Carlos Alazraqui as Felos *Mo Collins as Ma Speevak *Susan Blakeslee as Galaxandra *Tara Strong as Sprout Speevak *Pat Fraley as Lance Thruster *Queen Latifah as Pam Dromeda Characters * Sprig Speevak/Crash Nebula: (James Arnold Taylor) Sprig was just a normal earthling until one day he was sent to the "Space Celestial Academy". There, he must survive space school, earn the crash suit, and become: "Crash Nebula; Space Hero"! * Dif: (Jim Ward) An alien that Sprig met in the Space Celestial Academy, he's just one big blob with a big heart. He immediately became friends with Sprig. He's a parody of Booster on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * Chuck: (Richard Horvitz) Another alien Sprig met in the Space Celestial Academy, Chuck's a turkey, but he's not just any turkey. Upset him, and he'll get his missiles out. So don't mess with Chuck... especially about treating turkeys in a "harmful" way. He is a parody of XR on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * Sprout Speevak: (Tara Strong) Sprig's annoying, bratty sister. Like most siblings, she and Sprig tend to get into fights. * Ving: (Justin Berfield) The big, bad bully at the Space Celestial Academy, he became Sprig's enemy right away. Ving wears a black cape & has pointed ears, making him look like a vampire. Ving's jealous of Sprig because he saved Princess Galaxandra and became her favorite student. Ving has the power to turn into a huge giant and do some massive damage. * Felos: (Carlos Alazraqui) One of Ving's pals. He's a big blue cat with black stripes, and huge claws. He can give you quite a scratch with those claws, but he's easily distracted. So if you're Felos's enemy, be sure to have a ball of yarn handy. * Rockwell: (Michael Clarke Duncan) He, Felos, and Ving are the destructive trio. Rockwell's the strong one, but his weakness is his brain, and he has no ears. * Ani: (Nika Futterman) A girl from an anti-matter universe. At first, she didn't like Sprig. After he saved her life, she begins to warm up to him. Ving claims that she's his soon-to-be girlfriend, but Ani wouldn't date him even if he were the last guy in the universe. She is a parody of Princess Mira Nova on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * Pam Dromeda: (Queen Latifah) The toughest teacher in the Space Celestial Academy. She teaches Galactic Defense 101. Princess Galaxandra assigned her to tutor Sprig on the Nebula Suit 5000. * Princess Galaxandra: (Susan Blakeslee) The Headmistress of the Space Celestial Academy. Sprig saved her life when she was being chased by little buglike androids (bugdroids). She shows her gratitude by having Sprig enroll in the Space Celestial Academy. She sees true greatness in Sprig. Trivia * An easter egg is shown is when Sprig is looking at his comic. Danny Phantom is shown on the back of the comic, and a caption says, "Coming Soon". The episode was made before the premiere of the series. However, the show appeared April 2004. * In the episode of Danny Phantom called What You Want, Danny is at a movie theater when a ghost attacks. In the background is an arcade game that features Crash Nebula on the side. * The part when Sprig pauses the film to talk is similar to What's with Andy? on Teletoon and The Emperor's New Groove and its spin-off series, The Emperor's New School on the Disney Channel, Toon Disney and The Weekenders also shown on Disney Channel. Delays and cancellation After a long while of speculation, Butch Hartman confirmed on January 24, 2006 that the whole project was called off and that the series was not going to be made. He does, though, intend to "keep trying", and the concept may come back someday. The concept was also written as a movie script and pitched to Paramount Pictures as a feature film. It would have been entitled Crash Nebula: The Movie. However, it was rejected, as there were too many similarities to Sky High, a movie already being put out by Walt Disney Pictures. Crash Nebula is very similar to and possibly inspired by earlier cartoon, Galaxy High. External links *''Crash Nebula'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Episodes